notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manwë
Manwë (Q."The Good One") was the King of Arda and highest of the Valar, appointed by Eru himself. He was the Lord of the Menel and of the Breath of Arda, husband to Elbereth, and brother to Morgoth. Appearance Manwë's fana is that of a wise, white-haired lord with clear skin and sky-blue eyes. Robed in rich blue, he appears every bit the King. Pure white stars shine from deep within his eyes, giving him a glowing gaze.At will Manwe has great wings like an Eagle. Realm Air, sky, wind, weather, sight, empathy, wisdom, Birds, forgiveness. Personality Manwë is the King of the Valar ,closer to Eru than any spirit and appointed his viceregent of Arda.Only his brother Morgoth and his spouse Elbereth rival his strength. No being stands above him in the pantheon of life. Manwë and Elbereth share an enduring love that knows no limits, one which survives the jealousy of Morgoth. Their bond lends each additional power, and together they are far stronger than the sum of their separate talents. When Manwë sits beside Varda in Ilmarin, he sees anything in Arda above the surface of the land or water simply by parting the clouds. As Sulimo, the "Breather", Manwë is master of the skies and controls the air and weather over Arda. His breath governs the winds, his vision clears the mists, and his anger spawns the storms that pound the earth.His other brother Ulmo is his his closest friend and ally, they come together when the vapors of the water become clouds high in the air. With Elbereth, he determines the course of the light that crosses the sky. As King of Valinor, Manwë serves as the ultimate leader of the Council of the Valar and presides over ad the deliberations in the Ring of Doom. He is the leader, counselor, teacher, and overseer of his people and, along with his wife Elbereth, is the patron of the Vanyar who live on the slopes between his Halls and the fair city of Valimar. Manwë's chief flaw is tied to his unwavering belief in Eru's thought. As a result of his proximity to the One, the King of the Valar does not understand the nature of and motivations behind Evil. Thus, he never comprehended the danger inherent in the Black Enemy, not did he realize the gravity of Sauron's machinations. Elbereth, however, acted as his counselor in many such matters, as did Ulmo; and ultimately Manwë's wardship bore fruit. Servants *Eonwë *Father Wind (possibly) *Makar *Measse *Morfana *Nenduhir *Olorin *Spirits of Wind and Air, the winged Manír and Sûruli *Thorondor and the Great eagles Cults *Manwenduri or Servants of Manwë (Elves and Dúnedain) Names *Adûnakhôr (Adûnaic "Lord of the West") *Amân (Adûnaic "Blessed One") *Aran Einior (Sindarin "Eldest King") *Breather *The Elder King *Gaoth (Daen) *Gwanweg *High King of Arda *Hîka (Honnin) *Kalamando *King of Arda *Koyômo or Kûtamâyi (Utter South) *Lord of the Breath of Arda *Mambaug or Lord of the Winds (Dorwinion) *Man *Mānawenūz (Valarin) *Manu (Sindar, Noldor) *Manweg (Sindar, Noldor) *Nâdi-Manyê (Haradwaith) *Oihrig (Vothrig) *Saulmoth *The Shining Hionvâr of the West, the Eagle-King (Farthest East) *Solmoth *Súlimo (Quenya "Breather") *Sulios *Taimo *Tarkarûn-i-mâsra (Far-Harad) *Valtur *Wanwavoite *Wolcenfréa (Éothéodan) *Metatron, Michael, Arael, Barachiel or Tzadkiel? Items: *Blue Chariot drawn by three white Horses of Oromë *Celeg Aithorn *Crown of Arda *Manwe's Trumpets *Sapphire Sceptre (Luinel) — (Q. "Blue Star") Symbol of his lordship, this simple white-silver sceptre is crowned with a perfect blue sapphire. The smooth, ovoid jewel glows from within, for it houses a blue-white star. He who holds the sceptre and sits on the Throne of Ilmarin can see anywhere in Arda. *Saphire Robes (Vilyagollor) — (Q. "Sky Robes") Ever-moving, these brilliant blue robes symbolize Manwë's status as King of the Sky and Lord of the Winds. *Sword (Taramacil) — (Q. "High Sword") Symbol of his wardship, this sacred blade strikes as a two-hand sword. Made of enchanted sky-blue steel, it glows upon command, or near any appointed individual. When seeking a foe, the sword glows, growing brighter as it gets closer to the foe. Made by Aulë, the sword is endowed with an enchanted spirit which serves as Manwë's familiar. It can communicate through visions or silently speak to the King. *Spear (Vandl Manwëva) — (Q. "Manwe's Stake") A 21' long enchanted, sky-blue, steel spear inlaid with silver and sapphires. When thrown, it disappears, as if merged with the air, only to reappear at the point of impact. Therefore, it cannot be parried. Its range is 1000 feet, and it always returns to the wielder instantly after striking. *White Bow -fires Arrows of light appearing as lightnings Powers: *Vision — Manwë can see perfectly, at night or day, as far as the horizon. He can note every detail, as if he were at the point upon which he dwells. His gaze parts the clouds, so weather does not affect his view. When he is in Ilmarin with Varda, he can see anything above the surface of the earth or water anywhere in Arda. *Voice — Manweë can speak in any voice he desires, to anyone within his sight. *Authority — Manwë can direct his voice or sight upon any one individual in order to dominate him. *Air-weaving — Manwë has absolute control over the air (i.e., wind) throughout Arda. References: *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP: Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Vala Category:Ainu Category:Aman Category:Religion Category:King